


you’re just a cannibal and i’m afraid i won’t get out alive

by donutworry



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Obsessive Behavior, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutworry/pseuds/donutworry
Summary: He likes to look at her.(Short stalker Kai AU I posted on Tumblr a while ago in response to a reginack prompt)





	you’re just a cannibal and i’m afraid i won’t get out alive

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is imploding, so I'm dropping this here. Title from the song "Animal" by Neon Trees, although my preferred version is the Chase Holfelder cover.

_ Inspired by @reginakc’s #BonkaiStoryChallenge #s 2 (unrequited love) and 3 (obsession) _

* * *

 

“You look so peaceful when you sleep. So fucking adorable,” he murmurs. “I just want to. Eat. You. Up.”

Each iteration is punctuated by a shutter from the camera in his hands. Bonnie shifts in her sleep, as if responding to her neighbor’s flirtation. Kai thinks that even the drool on her pillow is perfect. 

There had to have been a time when Kai Parker didn’t know of the existence of Bonnie Bennett, but the teen can barely recall it and has no desire to. He can remember the day the girl and her father moved into the house next to his, her smile and the way his whole world seemed to shift in one moment. Everything before that is mush, someone’s else’s childhood. Kai didn’t really exist until three days after his eighth birthday, because he hadn’t yet discovered his  _ raison d’être _ .

And then she moved in next door.

Her room is perfectly aligned with his, their windows offering an equitable view between their two spaces. He’s even arranged his desk so that he would be facing her, citing the natural lighting as his reason. Often times, when she returned home from cheerleading practice, she would greet him with a wave and a smile, and Kai would look up from his studying - of her schedule, of all the pictures he had of her, of the little trinkets she touched that he collected - in order to greet her back before she drew her curtain closed.

His heart always fluttered with those encounters, his stomach twisted into knots, and his mouth ran dry. The smell of her perfumed skin and the sound of her tinkling laugh would come to mind and it took all Kai had not to just wrap his hands around her throat and squeeze with all his might, until Bonnie went limp and her sweetly scented skin went sickly sweet with rot. Not because he wanted to hurt her, but because he wanted to make his suffering end.

But Kai couldn’t kill her. He’d never hurt her. Never. He loved her.

It’s just that sometimes...sometimes, Kai got tired of always having Bonnie on his mind. If Bonnie didn’t exist, if she never entered into his orbit, Kai’s certain he could have been normal. But because she did, he's not. He's hers.

She isn't his though and it drives him fucking crazy.

Sometimes - all the time - he fantasized about it. A world where Bonnie Bennett belonged to him. Where she was as crazy about him as he was about her. He remembers the way she would sometimes shed her cheerleading uniform when she didn’t see him at his desk, unaware of his watching eyes (and he always watched her, couldn’t help but watch when she was near, sought out the chance to watch her when she wasn’t), and imagined that he didn’t have to hide he was watching. That she knew he was and wanted his eyes on her form as she stripped, happy and welcoming and sexy and his.

He pulls the camera away from his face, placing it on his desk on the way back to his bed. His dick has grown unignorably hard and he doesn’t really need more pictures of Bonnie sleeping anyway.

Grabbing his grey Mystic Falls Timberwolves sweatshirt, he drops it over his face, inhaling deeply as he reaches for his dick. The pullover still smells of Bonnie’s perfume and sweat from the time he let her borrow it after she cheered her heart out at one of the football games. It had been a colder night, and even the long-sleeved version of the cheer uniform was skimpy. Kai had been there to take pictures of the game for both yearbook and the school paper, and happened to be close to the cheerleaders when he noticed Bonnie’s shivering and offered her his sweatshirt, assuring her that he would be fine without it. And he was, because for the next hour, twelve minutes and twenty-three seconds, Bonnie wore his clothing and he could pretend that her grateful smile and graceful form belonged solely to him. When she gave it back, her scent was embedded in the fabric and he hasn’t worn or washed it since.

Now, with the smell of her in his nose and clinging to his lungs like toxic smoke, the fantasy of her in his head and his hand on his dick, Kai can pretend he’s closer to the object of his desire than he truly is. On the upstroke, he imagines trailing kisses down the column of Bonnie’s neck, sucking hickies on the delicate flesh and bites his lip. On the downstroke, he’s slipping inside of her, tightening his fist to simulate the vice grip he imagines Bonnie’s core would have on him. He keeps tugging, gasping in her scent and for a moment, he’s almost there, just on the verge of cumming but he can’t, he just  _ can’t  _ and a growl of frustration escapes him. His fantasy falters, then transforms and suddenly it’s Bonnie’s tear-streaked face below him as he pounds away, his hands tightening on her throat when she begs him to stop.

And he cums, his release pouring over his fingers, Bonnie all in his head like she always is.

Kai pulls the sweatshirt off his face with his clean hand, dropping it on the pillow next to him. He wipes his soiled hand with a tissue, and rolls onto his side, closing his eyes. His heartbeat slows as he comes down from his high, slightly relieved from his ever present obsession. If he falls asleep in the next few minutes, he’ll probably have Bonnie-free dreams tonight. A brief reprieve from his constant torture, a solid eight hours of peace before he woke to another day of being consumed and wanting to consume Bonnie Sheila Bennett.

In the morning, he would probably watch her dress and get ready for class, meet her in their shared driveway. He’d ask her if she would like a ride, and maybe she’ll say yes and he’d spend the next ten minutes listening to all the fascinating inflections in her voice as they chatted. Maybe she’d say no, and he’d resent her for the next ten minutes and imagine ambushing her on her way home, springing up from the backseat of Prius to choke her out until she’s at his mercy. His moods were always dependent on her choices. But that was for him to worry about in the morning.

For now, Kai just wanted to sleep.


End file.
